nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Battleship
Magic Battleship is early modern wooden and steel armor ship-of-the-line that uses sail with the wind god's tears and equipped with 30 to 150 magic cannons. Description A warship is equipped with 30 to 150 magic cannons. A weapon equivalent to a battleship used on Earth between the 17th and 19th centuries. There are three differences from Earth's battleships. *A magic cannon is used instead of a conventional cannon *By using the wind god's tears, it can navigate even in the absence of wind and can navigate faster than natural wind only *Some ships have armor protection with anti-magic steel armor Like the battleships on Earth, they are ranked according to the number of loaded artillery. Basically, the lower of the newcomer powers of and each civilization civilized country has been operated as a nation is the main strength of the class, there are also a country-specific design concepts and operational methods, and a wide range of ship of the line has appeared. 11 developed countries meeting civilized nations of the major powers class who are participating in is believed to be holding the ship of the line of 100 ships before and after as foreign forces. In many civilized nations, it is basically not deployed, and in fact many countries do not even use artillery as Fenn Kingdom, but if there is also the cannon to the warship as is riding, even in out-of-range countries Altaras Kingdom and Irnatea kingdom very rich countries, such as has been carried out deployment of the ship of the line. In the Third Civilization, Parpaldia's battleship is one of the strongest maritime forces in practice, and many appear as its main force, but basically the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force’s escort ship and Gra Valkas Empire fleet such tactics are obsolete, such as being trampled by fighting with WWII class ships. However, there are scenes where they are playing an active part in battles outside civilized areas. Since these types of ships have no Fire-Control Systems, they are built much like the ancient ships of the 15th-17th centuries of Earth. To increase the chances of hitting and sinking a target, more guns are used in a volley fashion. Furthermore, since the ships have no moving turrets, the entire ship needs to be turned toward the target to point all its weapons at it. This is called a broadside, but this has the detrimental effect of exposing more target space for the enemy to fire on. Parpadia Empire It has been deployed by the Imperial Navy and inspection forces. The exact number is unknown, but it has nearly 800 vessels. The existence of 30-, 50-, 80-, 100-, 120-, and 150-gun classes has been confirmed. 100-gun class battleships are described as "Fissennuss class battleships" and over 120-gun class battleships are described as "Super Fissennuss class battleships". The maximum range of the magic cannon is 2 km, and the maximum range is about 1% accuracy of fire explosive shells. Uses the tears of the self-proclaimed world's best wind god. In the Battle of Fenn, the Inspectorate was 15 knots, and in the Battle of Esthirant, the Imperial Navy was 12 knots. In addition, it seems that there was an anti-aircraft barista like rune arrow though it was unused. In addition, ships deployed to the inspection army are basically old ships. The battleship of the Parpaldia Empire uses siren equipment invented in Mu, which is used during the battle of the Kingdom of Fenn, and there are scenes where alarm sounds. Leifor Other than the tears of the wind god are the Madou ship-of-the-line and the same level of Parpaldia Empire. However, the latest and most powerful battleships in the country, the Leifor with the name of the country and the Holly flagship fleet are 100-gun class, so it seems that they do not have a larger battleship It is Gra Valkas Empire and fought Mu continent west waters naval battle in Leiforia but was the main fleet 43 vessels, including, for civilized country that national power is inferior Leifor after is to organize a number of 100 ships before and after, but the total number is unknown, It is presumed that it held more than 100 battleships as a great power. Altarus Kingdom Civilization foreign is a studied the weapon of powers as a virtual enemy of the Parpaldia Empire, civilized country because it was not obtained the strength of the class, owns the ship of the line. However, the artillery is as old as the Kingdom of Fenn, not as large as the Imperial Army's battleship, which boasts a range of 2km, and does not carry explosive shells. Because it is a magic stone producing countries as a feature, and exports the magic stone to the civilized countries, it has been a large amount importation as tears of the Wind God, and plenty of acceleration using its own weapons “arrows of the wind god." It is installed. The size of the hull and the number of turrets are unknown. The performance difference with the great powers was great, and it was unilaterally destroyed in battle with the Imperial Army. The total number is unknown, but it is estimated that the Empire was less than 100 ships, given its large fleet of three figures. Magikaraich Community It has an armored battleship that incorporates Mu’s mechanical technology. It is said that the single ship performance is higher than Leifor. They were equipped with a steam engine paddle steamer, the so-called and landed in Japan's Edo period Black Ships appear to be similar to. However, it is unknown whether it is a sailing powered ship using both a sail and a steam engine or a pure powered ship. The maximum range of the magic cannon is 3 km. The number of guns is unknown. The Web version uses a small magic gun to launch anti-aircraft fire in the Battle of Baltica. See the Armored Battleship for details. Irnetia Kingdom Despite being a foreigner in the civilized area, it boasts the highest speed (maximum boat speed of 20 knots) in the second civilized area by devising such means as creating a water current by installing tears of the wind god at the bottom although it is small with a 40-gun class. The magic cannons are the same as that of the military of the nation of the second civilization, and the maximum range is about 1km. A shell is an explosive shell that explodes upon impact. On the defensive side, it is equipped with anti-magic steel armor. The flagship Repsilon is equipped with the best magic circuit in the kingdom, and it is possible to increase the maximum speed to over 31 knots and quadruple the bullet speed of the artillery in exchange for hull damage by releasing the limiter. Principality of Gilis Eira It possesses a magic battleship built with the same technology as the Parpaldia Empire. It is unknown because there is no mention of the number and size of the guns of the battleships owned. Other magic ship-of-the-lines Other magic ship-of-the-line is also Torquia Kingdom and Nigrado Union has been fully deployed, and the detailed performance is unknown. Category:Terminology Category:Weapons Category:Battleships